kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Asia
"Yuck! Do I REALLY look that dirty in the other universe??" -Asia, about Aisa. Asia (Numbuh -Heaven-77) is the Negative of Aisa, a Negative Nimbi from Aipyks. Known throughout DNK as one of the cleanest operatives around, fastest flyers, and wears the heaviest clothing. She is a member of Nega-Sector W7. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, Asia arrives back at her treehouse while Sipa is tormenting her teammates using magic like she usually does. Asia requests Yenmihc to put some shoes on as her toenails are looking messy, but Yenmihc declines. When Nerehc Onu mysteriously vanishes, Sipa forcibly makes them go with her to the Posiverse to find what happened to his Positive, Cheren, entering the Posi-W7 Treehouse. While Sipa carries off the mission, Asia takes flight around the skies of Water 7, and is noticed and called down by her Positive, Aisa. Aisa expresses her admiration, having never met another Nimbi and wondering what it's like to fly. When she questions Asia's heavy clothing, Asia explains she's from a region of the sky that is polluted and smoggy. Aisa wishes to show her what it means to fly in cool, clean air - and when Asia expresses her dislike and disgust for feet, Aisa forcibly pulls her heavy clothing off and fixes her in a flowing green dress. Asia shudders at how exposed she feels, but is persuaded to go flying like this. Asia finds joy in it, loves the air of the Posiworld, but quickly has to dodge when the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. zooms by, ridden by Chimney and Yenmihc. When Sipa and co. return, they head back to the Negaverse, but Aisa stops Asia and asks if the latter is her Negative, which Asia confirms. Aisa allows Sipa to keep her dress, and Asia hopes Aisa will be able to fly herself one day. When Nerehc returns, Sipa brings him to Nega-W7 as he requests their help in making an alliance with the Nimbi DNK. He plans them to ride Asia to Aipyks, as Sipa will shrink them so they may ride her. To protect Asia from the fumes outside, Sipa gives her a potion to protect her from pollutants. They carry out the plan as Asia carries the shrunken team to the sky, finding a DNK treehouse as Asia (speaking for Nerehc who's in her ear) explains to the Nimbi her purpose. The Nimbi agree to bring her to the main DNK treehouse in Acirfa, but Sipa's shrink spell wears off as they revert to normal and crush Asia on a cloud. The Nimbi kids begin attacking, but the operatives fight back, and begin fighting their way to the main treehouse. Nerehc defeats Atnort Eerfnud and scares Dictator Aluben away before the team witnesses him form an alliance with Nimbi Leader Ibsej. During the Christmas party on Moonbase, Yenmihc is revealed to be a DNKG agent, so Asia and Ahcom work together to subdue her. Due to Yenmihc's treachery, Asia was made the new Sector Leader for Nega-W7. On Meet Your Match Day, Asia participates and meets Aisa again, excited to hear that Aisa has learned how to fly - but only at certain times. Later, Nega-W7 and other sectors are captured and locked on DNKG H.Q., but they escape with Emorej and Lorac's help. Nega-W7 encounters Yenmihc in a toxic hallway that Asia tries to protect them against, and they battle the swarm of Nainozama girls Yenmihc sends at them. They manage to defeat Yenmihc and return to Earth, watching as Nerehc defeats Aluben. They embrace the peace in the world as Asia begins to fly around the non-polluted skies. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Asia is shocked to hear that Sipa is getting married to Lucifer, as part of Medusa's plan. Asia sews a black wedding dress and helps Sipa put it on. She can't bear to hear Sipa talk positively about dooming her own soul, and questions if Sipa wants to do this. Sipa begins to cry and confesses her feelings of fear to Asia, and Asia believes she really doesn't want to do this. Asia says that they'll get the whole DNK to defend Sipa and chase away Medusa. Despite the DNK's ideals of hatred, Asia "just has a feeling" that they will help. During the meeting of Sector Leaders at Dnalhsa Park, Asia agrees that Ikuyim should be Nega-Sector IC's new leader. When Positive Sector W suddenly appears from the park fountain, Asia agrees with Fybi about the Negaverse's noxious air. Asia also recognizes Palutena when the goddess's projection appears from the fountain. Battles *Nega-W7 vs. Nimbi operatives and Psiw. *Asia and Ahcom vs. Yenmihc Ureku. *Nega-W7 vs. Nainozama kids and Yenmihc Ureku. Appearance Asia dresses in a green sweater, black baggy pants, and white shoes with gray socks. She has dark-red eyes, long, clean dark-red hair, and has black angel wings. When learning to fly, she was given a green dress with black diamond patterns along the bottom by Aisa, and wore only that with not even any shoes. Personality Asia cannot stand to be filthy, and even the slightest dirt that touches her skin will tempt her to disinfect it. In fact, most of the time she stays in the sky, almost never touching the ground at all since she can fly. She also has podophobia - a fear of feet, and therefore avoids people who wear no shoes or sandals. But after visiting the Posiverse and meeting Aisa, Asia developed a deep love for flying, especially in this fresh clean air, but having to wear only a loose dress and bare feet made her quiver at the idea of all the germs probably touching her skin. But this was only because she wasn't used to this new air, and took time to comprehend what cool, clean air feels like. Having been influenced by Nerehc's ideals, Asia begins to show care and concern for her friends. She was worried for Sipa dooming her soul to Lucifer, and comforted her friend when Sipa expressed her fear. Abilities Asia is an airbender of terrific skill, and couldn't be more thankful with her ability to fly like a regular Nimbi. She also carries soap and other disinfectants in her pockets. Asia has excellent sewing skills, as she once made a wedding dress for Sipa. Final Smash "Let's tidy this place up!" Asia's Final Smash is Spring Cleaner, where she grabs her disinfectants and flies around the field to clean every spot she can. Any enemies that get scrubbed will be so sparkly and squeaky, they can't stand. Weaknesses Being a neat-freak, Asia will totally panic if she comes in contact with dirt, and the more dirt, the less she'll be able to fight. She also can't stand to be near people with sandals or bare feet, therefore unable to fight them close. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *People are often confused why Aisa herself wasn't named Asia, and vice-versa, due to backwards spelling. *Asia also resembles Dark Pit, who is Pit's Negative, in the sense she can fly while her Positive can't, despite both being Nimbis. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Nimbi Category:Airbenders Category:Nega-Sector W7 Members Category:Sector Leaders